


Our pabo appa

by panwinkisreal



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:05:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panwinkisreal/pseuds/panwinkisreal
Summary: The twins think of an evil plan to their father and since its his day off its gonna be fun right?





	Our pabo appa

Kang Jiniel and Kang Hooniel are a good twins. They always clean their mess and take care of their mother very well.Sometimes they massage Daniel's feet who just came home from work

Until one day..

The twins think of an evil plan to their father and since its his day off its gonna be fun right?

Daniel wrap his arms around his wife's waist and buries his face to jihoon's neck.  
Even tho theyre 5 years married  
Things like this still give jihoon a butterflies on his stomach.  
He is still blushing like how a high school girl blush when they saw their crush.

"We have to get up soon"  
Jihoon reminded his husband for the nnth time. He have to check his twins but the big guy is not letting him go and hug him tighter.

"Just a little bit more" Daniel replied with his morning husky voice that jihoon love so much. He peck jihoon's neck and close his eyes again.

The twins are busy playing on their play room getting excited of what will happen later.

Theyre 4 yrs old but they already know how to dress by themselves. Thanks to jihoon their twins are growing up into a big boys and twins are not even complaining after all theyre proud that they can do it by themselves and even brag about it to their cousins.

The twins are really look alike. If you really dont know them well you are not going to recognize who is who. And to be honest... only jihoon can recognize them. Thats why they decided to dress them up in different styles to be recognized by their uncles.

"Jiniel hooniel its time to- Ohh-"  
When jihoon opened the door he got schock at the sight but grinned after a minute to see his twins dress up in the same shirts even their hairstyles are the same.

"You evils i already know what you are planning to do"  
Of course. Mother knows best..  
Jihoon squat down and ask his twins to come closer and fix their hairstyles and shirts to look more neat.

"There you go. My handsome boys hmmm"  
The twins just giggled and went out to their room following their mom.

Daniel is busy cooking for their breakfast.  
When he turned around to put the final dish to the plate he saw his twins sitting down on their own place to eat.

"Ok. Kang jihoon what is this?" He look at his lover in disbelief.  
Its not that he is a bad father but he is always at work and dont have time for his twins even for his wife so that why he cant recognized them very well.

Jihoon just giggled and kiss daniel's cheek.  
"They did it and its not my fault" Jihoon pouts cutely and daniel badly want to bite those lips 

"Appa"  
Daniel look at his son and stare at him for good damn 3 mins to.think who he is..  
"Yes... hooniel?"  
Jiniel frowns but deep inside he is very happy hooniel did the same.  
They both look at their father with a mad frowns but their minds are clapping at each other.

Daniel cant believe he got scared by a 4 yrs old boys and ... theyre his sons.  
"Jiniel.." Daniel is still not sure because what if he is right but his twins pretending he was wrong

After a secs he came back to his senses and cross his arms.  
"Dont tease me sons" Daniel shook his head and jihoon is watching them amused.

Daniel is busy washing the plates then the twins came up to him. one on.the right and the other is on the left.

"Appa let me helppp" Hooniel is trying to reach the plate that daniel is cleaning but their father dont let them.  
He know that theyre not going to clean it properly.They think of it just like another toy.  
"No jiniel" Daniel scolded hooniel  
"Im not asking anything" Which is right because jiniel is just fixing his hair.

Daniel groaned and ask them to sit down on the sofa to watch a cartoons.  
To his suprise the twins followed him and really watch a cartoons.

"Apppppaaaa" Jiniel shouts  
"What is it now??" Daniel is a little bit annoyed but theyre too cute to resist

Daniel went to the living room only to see his face on the tv.  
Jiniel Stand up and imitates his father  
"Hello everyone my name is harry pote"  
The twins burst out laughing and even rolls on the floor while laughing their ass off.

"You evils" Daniel's face start to heat up  
"KANG HOONIEL"  
Hooniel got scared  
"What?"  
He got confused why his father is mad at him  
"Is it fun to imitate your father?"  
"But i didnt!"  
Daniel rubs his face in frustration.

Daniel look at them only to see his boys giving him that look again! A cute look from their face showing their cute love emotion. Its his weakness.  
Daniel sighs and calm down.

He remembered that theres one thing that the boys are unique.  
Their favorite ice cream flavors  
Hooniel like cnc while jiniel like strawberry

"Ok who want some ice cream?" Daniel announces while getting the different ice cream.  
"Meeee" The twins replied happily and runs to their father

Daniel squat down and hold the different ice cream from.his both hands waiting for the twins to get it.He grins because its obvious that the twins didnt realize what happened. 

He went to hooniel  
"How was the ice cream hooniel?" Daniel look at him with a loving smile while wiping his mouth  
Hooniel stop for a second and look at his brother with a shock face as well...

"Aiiggoo sweeties you lost . You fell.for the ice cream.trap.i told you to be careful" Jihoon giggled as he sit beside daniel and he heard his twins groans.But continued to eat their food anyways.

Daniel look at jihoon and interwined their fingers  
"So you know their plan?" Daniel asked him feeling betrayed  
Jihoon just chuckled   
"Even tho they didnt told me i.already knew" Jihoon smiles kissing his husband's lips

"No more twins kang jihoon no.more" Daniel said with a serious tone while looking at jihoon and jihoon just nervously laugh.

Because..

theres another twins are coming.

**Author's Note:**

> I edited it by nielwink ver. ㅋㅋㅋ   
> Sorry for my english ㅠㅠ   
> Ill try my best to do better next.timeee


End file.
